


Kitty Kisses

by look_turtles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Cat AU. Jim kisses Shercat





	




End file.
